The Stars
by negimapwnage
Summary: A girl runs away from her village after her kidnapping sparks a war. A ramenloving boy is the first person she befriends in her new life in Konoha. Will they remain friends or will they become something more. naru x oc. R
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: This is my second fan-fic. My first cannot be found because of my friends. (Don't ask) The pairing is naru x oc. I will update once a week or so. I hope you enjoy the story. Oh yeah, unlike many writers, I know that the plural of "ninja" is "ninja"XD. Also, this chapter might not make sense and it probably won't until later chapters.

**Kyuubi Speech **

Normal speech

_Flashback speech_

The Stars

An eerie, dense fog cloaked the evening forest. The pitter-patter of rain echoed through the trees. The leaves drooped down from the weight and force of the rain. The two chuunin that were guarding Konoha's gates were not pleased in the slightest and had a distinct look of irritation on their face.

"Ahh, why do we have to guard this anyway," The first guard whined, "it's not like something's going to happen."

The second guard sighed, "Yeah, I know. I wish I had a mission today so I wouldn't have to stand in the rain, looking out for 'threats'." Just as he said that, a small child came out of the forest and fell unconscious. The child was covered in multiple bruises and cuts, the most noticeable being a slash across the back. A small scroll bulged out of the child's pocket.

The chuunin guards looked at each other, nodded, and moved in to check it out. The ninja landed on the ground next to the child and confirmed that the kid was, in fact, a girl. The first guard hauled the unconscious girl onto his back.

"You stay here and guard the gate, I'll take this girl to the hospital," the chuunin commanded with concern in his voice.

"Understood," stated the other ninja.

A bolt of lighting struck the sky, and in a flash, the chuunin was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A gleam of light entered the corner of her maroon eyes. The girl fluttered her eyes open. The glistening, white ceiling was the first thing that greeted her eyes. She casually tucked her brown hair behind her ears and groaned. The realization of where she was hit her and her eyes shot open. She instantly tried to sit up in her bed to look around, only to feel a sharp pain across her back which made her immediately lie back down in her bed and sigh.

"Ah god, they really need to get dimmer lights," she thought as she raised her hand above her eyes to block the bright hospital lighting. Her hand moved down to the side of her hospital gown. She patted her pocket only to realize that something was missing. "Shit! Where's my scroll?!" Her hands chaotically searched the bed for the scroll.

The girl stopped moving when a man in a white and red cloak followed by a hospital clerk entered the room.

"Ah...I see you are awake," remarked the Hokage before dismissing the clerk.

The clerk shot the girl a shifty glance before leaving to attend to other patients.

The brunette only gave a quick humph before she crossed her arms, tilted her head, and puffed out her lower lip.

"What is your name, young one?" The Hokage inquired with a cheery smile as he took a seat next to the girl.

"Yami," The girl stated sharply while retaining her pouting position.

"So Yami, what brings you to the Village Hidden in the Leaves?" implored the sandaime who retained his smiling form.

Yami sighed. There was no way she could get out of this question. She would have to tell him the story. The _whole_ story... or at least a censored version of it.

"I might as well start from the beginning," murmured Yami. "My old village, the village hidden in the breeze, was made up of two clans. The Shuin and the Reiun." If the Hokage was surprised at the names, he didn't show it. "Both clans were in a cold war. They both built up their strength but neither would make the first move. I was a member of the Shuin clan, but I was kidnapped by Reiun clan." Yami started playing with her hair and moved her gaze to the corner.

"They never spoke of a monetary ransom during the time that I was kidnapped, nor a reason, but they had one. I can guarantee it. My kidnapping sparked an all-out war in, during which, I made my escape. However, I got stuck in the battlefield and received multiple wounds. I came here because my old village was in chaos and this was the closest village to it." Yami sighed. That was a _simplified_ version of the story but there was more to it, _a lot _more. But she didn't need to discuss _that_ with the old man did she?

"I see..." responded the Hokage while stroking his beard.

"Umm...Lord Hokage," the brunette said, trying to speak with up-most respect, "there was another reason for me coming here. I was wondering if I could train as a shinobi here so I could help my clan when I'm older."

"Hmmmmmm...That depends," the sandaime responded with a wisdom-like tone, "are you going to train to help your clan...or to get revenge on the Reiun?"

Yami just shrugged.

"I do not wish to gain revenge on the Reiun clan," The girl said with up-most truthfulness. "My clan would have done the same thing to them if given the chance."

The Hokage smiled. "Congratulations. You're now enrolled in the Konoha ninja academy."

The sandaime got up from his seat and ruffled the girl's hair. The brown-eyed girl pouted.

"Come by my office later to get more info." suggested the Hokage as he waved goodbye.

The old man stopped at the doorway. "Oh wait, I almost forgot. Your stuff is in the storage closet connected to this room," the sandaime affirmed while pointing at a nearby closet and with that, she was alone again and the room was silent once more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It felt nice to be out of that hospital gown. She was wearing her old, torn outfit now, sure it had some rips, but she could find a tailor soon.

She wore a deep blue shirt that cut off at the waist. The shirt had her clan insignia embroidered in black on the back. Under that she wore a fishnet shirt that would line her other shirt. On her lower half, she wore skin-tight black ninja shorts.

Her visit with the Hokage went very well. She got an apartment for her stay in the village. She had a roommate, but she would worry about that later. Right now she was busy exploring the village.

The brunette walked through the streets and whistled, a skill she picked up back home. "Class starts in a week," she thought, "That should give me some time to get adjusted to this place."

The konoichi-in-training started twirling her apartment keys on impulse. She froze when her stomach growled.

"Hmmm...I need to get some food," she muttered to herself while rubbing her stomach. The soon-to-be-konoichi reached into her pocket and pulled out her cat-shaped money carrier and sighed. "But it better be cheap, neko-chan is pretty empty."

Yami walked through the food district with her hands on the back of her head, searching for any food that would fit her budget. The konoichi had a hard time dodging people in the busy streets.

"Damn, everything is so expensive here," the brunette thought as she looked through the menu of yet another store, "I'll never find something to eat."

5 minutes, and 10 shops later, her eyes fell upon a small ramen shop. "Hmmm... Ichiracku's... Oh well, sounds good to me."

She walked in to see a yellow blond devouring ramen like he was about to die, and an old man who could barely cook fast enough to appease the kid. The konoichi-in-training took a seat next to the azure-eyed boy. The blond stopped eating to look at her. Six noodles were falling from his mouth and a long noodle was stuck to his cheek. Yami giggled.

"What would cha like to have, miss?" Ichiraku implored.

"One miso ramen, please," she replied while holding up one finger.

When the old man turned around to cook her order she turned to the blond boy sitting next to her. "Hey," she said, poking his nose, "you should eat slower, it's not healthy to eat one bowl every five seconds, y'know?" Yami joked.

Naruto slurped up the noodles that were currently hanging from his mouth and whipped off the noodle that was clinging to his cheek.

In an instant, the blonde's head was inches away from the brunette's face. Yami was taken aback a bit but still kept her position. They both examined each others faces. Soon, there eyes met. Yami got lost in the eye's crystal blue abyss. They both couldn't move. They were both lost in each other.

"One miso ramen!" shouted the old man's assistant and daughter, Ayume. The moment shattered. They both grabbed their heads with one hand and tried to still the headache.

"Uhhhh, what just happened?" Yami implored.

"No clue! All I know is that I've got one helluva headache," the blond replied.

"Me too, my heads spinning!" Yami added.

(A.N---Remember the last few lines)

"Ehhh...I don't think I'm hungry anymore," the brunette admitted, "You want my rame..." Suddenly, before she could finish her sentence, her full bowl of ramen was empty. The konoichi could only smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was getting dark, the two had been talking at the ramen stand for at least three hours about becoming ninja and how cool it would be.

"Naruto, can you show me where the apartment district is?" asked the brunette, "The Hokage never told me how to get there. He only told me the apartment number."

"Sure, what's you're apartment number?" the blond replied.

"Um...lemme check," the brunette responded while pulling out a scroll. "Hmmm...It is...B-56."

"You sure about that?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Yami replied inquisitively.

"That's my apartment number," the blond stated bluntly.

O.o

o.O

"He he...well...he did say I would have a roommate," the konoichi revealed while rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Well...This is really awkward," the azure-eyed ninja said, repeating the brunette's action.

"Yeah," Yami remarked.

"Ok then, follow me," the blue-eyed shinobi stated while making a hand motion.

They both stood up and exited the ramen shop. Yami noticed Naruto looking at the stars while they walked. "Are they beautiful?" Yami said softly.

"What?" Naruto replied in the same tone.

"The stars..."

There was no talking for the rest of the walk. The only sound was their footsteps. The only sight was the stars...


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: Perverted chapter

AN: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I discovered the fine art of playing Diablo 2 for four days straight.(I'm not kidding XD). Also, I re-updated my old story, "For Love" Then I had writers block. After that, I had to visit some family for an entire week. THEN, I had to rewrite this chapter twice because I was unsatisfied with it.

AN that have to do with actual story: Hinata will be added into this story because she is adorable and will create some conflict. (Hinata is also smexy XD) Also, you must remember that Hinata is Yami's friend even though she wants Naruto too. So there like 'frenemies' (I stole that term from my editor) It's like a friend and enemy. Remember, the academy comes next chapter so Naruto doesn't know about Kyuubi

AN that are funny: Did you know that spell check thinks that "Ichiracku's" is "Crackups". I clicked spell check and I almost pissed myself laughing. Instead of "meet me at Ichiracku's" it said "meet me at Crackups" I don't know why that was funny but it was. XD

EN: No really his story is true. He told me that he was doing all of that earlier. It pissed me off, so I kept on bugging him, but then I gave up. (How did he know the frenemies thing?)

Now for the story:

The Stars

"Uhhhgg, my head hurts," Yami said groaning. She gripped her head to still her headache, "I need to get a bed soon. Sleeping on the couch is killing me." The brunette's back cracked as she tried to stand up. Yami painfully shuffled into the kitchen to get some coffee. Her eyelids were drooping from lack of sleep.

As she walked past the table, she saw a messy note hanging from the fridge.

"Went to Ichiracku's, be back later, Naruto - 11:30 AM," Yami read from sticky note.

"11:30?" The konoichi thought sleepily. Yami yawned obliviously.

Her eyes then flew open. "Crap! I overslept," The brunette dashed out of the kitchen to get dressed.

"I'll just meet Naruto at Ichiracku's," Yami thought as she put on her put on her shirt. She bursted through the door, still putting her coat on. Yami jogged through the busy markets, accidentally bumping into many people on her way. She hoped to catch Naruto before he left. She did catch him... talking to another girl.

She saw him talking and laughing with a lavender-haired girl at the ramen shop. "Hmpf," she said, crossing her arms. She gave Hinata the best death glare she could muster. Wait, was she jealous?

"I'm sure Naruto and his 'girlfriend' don't mind me spying a bit," Yami thought with a devilish smirk appearing on her countenance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hinata! Over here!" shouted a certain oblivious ninja. "Do ya want some Ramen? I'm buying!" Hinata turned her head to see who was calling her name.

"N...Naruto-kun?" the Hyuuga's face flushed at her own mention of his name.

"Hey Hinata, I was wondering if you wanted some ramen," the jinchuriki said, wearing a goofy smile.

"S...Sure Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a whisper-like volume. The heiress sat down on the stool next to the hyperactive blond. Ayume then asked them what they wanted to eat.

"Miso-ramen with a fried egg!" Naruto blurted before Hinata could give Ayume her order.

"Same." the Hyuuga responded. After Ayume left, Naruto started talking. Hinata wasn't listening. She just slumped in her chair and leaned on her elbows, staring at Naruto's marvelous, well crafted face. The Hyuuga heiress was enjoying every second of it. She didn't even notice that she was radiating her trademark blush.

The female Hyuuga shot up in her chair when the blond started talking about his dream. "...Every time I go somewhere, the villagers glare and throw rocks at me. They hate me and I have no idea why..." Naruto had a depressed look in his eyes. He lowered his gaze to his lap. His eyes then shot up with fiery determination. Hinata was slightly taken aback at the change of mood, "That's why I will prove them wrong." The blonde's fist noticeably tightened, "That's why I will become Hokage, so they will respect me!"

Hinata smiled, not a normal smile but a soft, caring one.

"Yeah, Naruto I have a dream to, but I'm not so open to discuss it." the heiress muttered in a soft voice.

Naruto looked confused.

"Ohhh Naruto, I have a dream...it's to have you fall in love with me," Hinata daydreamed, "You make me strong, you make me believe in myself. It is my dream to become those things and I can only become them with you..." The konoichi started thinking about herself at Naruto's side, in situations both clean and...well...cough cough (lol)

While Hinata was daydreaming, Naruto unknowingly looked to where Yami was. The brunette saw him look at her and ducked behind a local kiosk. "Hey was that Yami?" Naruto thought as he squinted at the kiosk, "Eh whatever," the jinchuriki turned around and finished his ramen.

After finishing his 3rd bowl, the Naruto noticed Hinata staring at him with drool coming out of her mouth. The blond snapped his fingers at her face. Didn't work. Naruto waved his hand in front of her face. Didn't work. Naruto caressed her cheek with his hand. Hinata immediately snapped out of her daydreams.

"His touch is so soft..." Hinata thought, a blush coming to her cheek.

Yami was watching them, her mouth agape. A simple thought crossed her mind, "How...Dare...He...Touch...Her," The brunette was seething in jealousy.

"Hinata, you look really red. Are you sick?" Naruto felt her forehead. Hinata body got _very _heated at his touch. The Hyuuga raised her finger to respond but was cut off by Naruto's overreaction. "Nooooooo!!!! Hinata, I don't want you to die!" The blue-eyed ninja pulled the heiress into a very protective hug... Not that she resisted. She was just a little gumbi doll in his hands...

Yami crushed the rock she was holding in her hand and made a mental note, "Kill the Hyuuga."

Naruto pulled back, "Wow Hinata, even your chest is hot," Hinata took that the wrong way. Her face turned a new shade of red.

Yami _needed_ to break them apart now. She came out of her hiding spot and walked to the two ninja, hoping to interrupt them. The konoichi sat on the open stool next to Naruto.

"Oh Yami, your here," The blond said with a large, foxy grin. Hinata looked at him in surprise as she had never seen this girl before.

"Hey Naruto," the brunette replied yawning, she still didn't get over her lack of sleep. The Hyuuga watched Yami quietly. An awkward silence dawned upon the 3 ninja.

Naruto re-adjusted himself in his chair, "Hey guys, you want to see something cool?"

"Sure," Yami said coolly

"Sure, Naruto-kun," Hinata said in a soft tone.

"K. Grab your swimsuits and meet me here," the blond declared not noticing the glare he was getting from Yami.

The brown-eyed konoichi grabbed her forehead with her right hand, "Ohh god...What is he planning..." she thought. Hinata went red at the thought of seeing Naruto in a swimsuit. Soon after that, Naruto left.

Yami and Hinata looked at each other, "Touch him and die," the brunette declared, popping off her stool and walking off to her new apartment. Hinata was confused. She shrugged it off and walked off to her clan home, having to avoid the incoming traffic of busy market-goers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The two girls were patiently waiting for Naruto to show up. Hinata was twirling around on her stool while Yami was leaning on the wood frame of the store. "God, Naruto is so late..." The brown-eyed ninja muttered just as Naruto walked into his favorite ramen joint. "Well speak of the devil."

The blond was wearing a pair of old swim trunks. The trunks had a distinct Hawaiian flower design. Draped over his shoulder was an orange towel. The girls had yet to put on their swimsuits.

"So, where are we going, Naruto-kun?" The heiress asked, stealing glances at Naruto's bare chest which made a vain bulge in Yami's forehead.

"Just follow me," Naruto declared using a swift arm motion. They maneuvered through the busy village streets and into the deep Konoha woods. They girls watched the forest in fascination as followed Naruto. The butterflies glowed in the sun as they fluttered in the sky. Fresh dew could be seen glistening on the pine needles and oak leaves. The forest was deep and serene and enchanted the girls with its beauty.

"We're almost there, close your eyes," the jinchuriki said suspenseful. Both girls shut theirs eyes and followed his voice. Naruto led them to the entrance of a cave.

"Open your eyes," the shinobi chirped happily. Both girls opened their eyes and were speechless. The cave walls were completely covered with quartz crystals. The sun shone through spots on the roof of the cave and passed through the quartz crystals, giving them a healthy, white glow. The floor of cave had a large, spring-feed pool of water, which only reflected the white light, giving the cave an enchanting shimmer

The girls stared at the cave in amazement, only able to whisper two words, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, you can go change behind that massive rock over there," Naruto added. Both girls glared at him. The blond rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "Don't worry, I won't peek."

And with that, Naruto dived into the pool of water and did backstrokes across the water, always looking at the glowing crystals above him.

Soon, Yami emerged from behind the rock. She was dressed in a purple, floral pattern bikini. Naruto couldn't help but stare a bit.

"Stare and I'll kill you," the brunette threatened. She raised her fist to show she was serious. The Uzumaki quickly shirked back and looked away.

Yami dived into the spring-fed water pool and started to splash Naruto. Naruto retaliated with his own splashing. They went back and forth for five minutes.

"Hey, Hinata, what's taking so long," Yami called to her lavender-eyed friend.

"Coming," She replied. The Hyuuga quickly waddled over to the side of the water pool and soaked her feet. You couldn't see what she was wearing because a maroon towel was wrapped around her.

"Hinata, take off the towel," Yami asserted motioning at the towel.

"I can't" was the reply.

"Why," asked the blond.

"Umm well, I've grown a lot since the last time I swam...so the swimsuits really small and tight," Hinata replied nervously. She started playing with her fingers. She didn't want Naruto to think she was a prostitute or something.

"Just take off the damn towel," Yami stated deadpan.

"Ok..." the heiress replied nervously. Hinata stood up and used her finger to ease the towel off until it dropped off completely.

Naruto fell back into the water pool from shock; blood started trickling from his nose. "Damn, that's effective... I think I'm going to have to turn that into a jutsu (sexy jutsu)," the jinchuriki thought.

Yami was shocked to say the least. "I guess that jacket of hers hid more than I thought." she thought. The brunette glanced at her own chest disapprovingly.

Hinata stood there, in a baby blue, floral pattern bikini. The top was two sizes to small and barely covered what it should. The top wouldn't be bad if the chest it was on was _a lot_ smaller, but that wasn't the case here. The bottom was low lying and attracted many leering eyes. Hinata got nervous when she saw Naruto get a nose bleed and started playing with her fingers.

"How can I compete with _that_?" Yami thought furiously.

Naruto could only say a few words on the subject. "Damn, Hinata," the blond got up and stared at her. The heiress blushed at his attention.

"Enough of the subject," Yami said to get Naruto's attention away from the body in front of him, "Hinata, are you gonna come in?"

"Sure," was Hinata's only reply before she hopped in. Hinata stood up in the water to stretch.

"Man... How can Hinata be so shy when she has a body like that...?" Naruto drooled. Yami cracked her fists. The blond snapped back to reality.

"Wait, did I say that out loud?" he said worryingly. Naruto waving his hands in front of his face. Hinata turned a deep red and tried to cover it up with her hand.

"Naruto, when I said, 'stare and I'll kill you', the staring part didn't just apply to me," Yami stated, approaching the blond

"Shit," Naruto responded, backing away from the pissed off brunette. The Hyuuga just giggled at their antics.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The red and orange tinge of the sunset could be seen glowing through the quartz crystals. The three ninja lay in their swimsuits, enjoying all that the cave had to offer.

They lied on their backs with their hands behind their heads, watching the spectacle before them.

"What should we call this place," Naruto asked in a calm manner.

"Why name it," Yami said lazily, ending the conversation. The three got up and left the nameless cave without any discussion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(Dream)

A glass, purple sphere floated in a black abyss. A deep rumbling was heard and a crack formed down the sphere.

**"Haha I'm almost free,"** rumbled a voice within the sphere, **"Those fools thought they could seal me... I'll teach 'em soon enough,"** A deep, demented laugh crackled though the darkness. One more crack formed in the sphere. The sphere started to rumble, multiple cracks appeared in high succession. The sphere burst open, sending purple glass shards everywhere. The sphere created a bright white.

Hidden behind the light was anyone's guess.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Gotta pee," Naruto murmured as he sleepily sat up in his bed. The blond kicked off the side of his mattress and shuffled towards the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(mini screen break )

Naruto zipped up his pants and waddled over to the kitchen. "Might as well have some midnight ramen," he thought.

He grabbed a ramen cup off the counter, ripped off the top, and poured in the water. He sleepily attempted to open the microwave, accidentally missing the "open" button a few times. The blond shoved the ramen cup in there. After setting the timer for three minutes, Naruto leaned on the wall, waiting for the ramen to cook.

The jinchuriki heard a soft moan coming from the living room. Naruto, as curious as he was, walked over to the source of the noise. Yami. He frowned seeing the usually strong and cheerful konoichi in so much pain. She was sweating, shivering, and shaking, all at one time. That was not a good sign. The blond pulled up a chair and tried to pacify her nightmares.

"There there, it's ok, nothings going to hurt you," Naruto whispered into her ear. The blond started to caress Yami's cheek and play with her hair. The nightmare still continued.

"I wish there was something else I could do," the blond sighed. He was starting to get tired and sleepy.

Naruto yawned, stretching his arms in the air, and then got onto the couch. He slept well that night, using Yami as a pillow. Strangely, the shaking stopped after that...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yami woke up annoyed. A blond head of hair was located in between her breasts. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Naruto!" Yami shouted, waking the blond.

"Huh, what?" Naruto murmured sleepily, "What happened?"

A demented smile appeared on Yami's face. The blond shirked back. "How much pain do you think I would inflict on a person if I found out that there face was in between my breasts while I was sleeping?" the brunette asked, cracking her knuckles.

"Can I explain myself first?" the jinchuriki asked, trying to cover his face.

"You have 5 minutes," Yami stated.

Naruto told her the whole story about how he woke up, cooked ramen and then found her, shaking and shivering.

"How do I know your not lying?" the konoichi questioned, glaring at him.

Naruto thought for a bit until he snapped his fingers with an idea. "You can check the microwave, the ramen should still be in there," He said knowing his alibi was full-proof.

Yami thought about it for a bit. "And I reiterate 'How much pain do you think I would inflict on a person if I found out that there face was in between my breasts while I was sleeping'," The brunette demanded cracking her knuckles once more for effect.

Naruto gulped, "Umm...A lot?" he said nervously.

"Wrong," she said. Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable beating.

"None," she chirped, hugging the blond. Naruto opened his eyes. "Thanks for taking care of me," Yami said with a smile. The blond was shocked at first but then hugged back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Now I realize that this chapter sucks and it sounds NaruHina BUT I WILL NOT REWRITE THIS CHAPTER AGAIN.

(NARUHINA FOREVER) XD -(EN: ok don't make me say what I wanna say….If you must know, contact the author first.)


End file.
